This invention relates to a game, and in particular to a two-round casino-style game played with at least one standard deck of cards, the game including a first round having an in-between feature played with three cards and a second round played with the same three cards in accordance with the rules of poker and use of a pay table.
It is known in the art to provide single round three card games, such as games for play on gaming tables at casinos. These known three card games include games such as xe2x80x9cThree Card Poker.xe2x80x9d Typical three card games, however, besides having only one round, include other features that discourage play or decrease players"" incentive to play. For example, these games may prohibit players from winning if the dealer""s hand is disqualifiedxe2x80x94the dealer""s hand may have to have a rank of one jack or higher or one ace or higher, for example, in order for the players to have the opportunity to obtain a return on their bets. Failure of the dealer to qualify with such hands results in all of the players returning their cards, with no opportunity to win with the cards the players were dealt. Thus, a player making a large bet based on a good hand, could have the possibility of winning removed solely on the basis of the dealer""s hand, and completely outside the player""s expectation of winning given the hand the player has been dealt.
Another problem with some prior art three card games is that they include potential automatic winning for all players simply by comparing the players"" hands to pay tables. This approach removes the variability and strategy inherent in, for example, comparing hands between the player and dealer, as occurs, for example, with Blackjack. In addition, this approach can be costly to the house or otherwise reduce the likelihood of house winnings, thereby reducing the attractiveness of the game to casinos.
Yet another problem with known three card games is that they typically consist of a single round, such that the play becomes repetitious for players, which can result in loss of interest on the part of players. In addition, because these games typically only include a single round, players have less incentive to play because no other variable game features, such as a different or additional round, occur to provide players with the opportunity to obtain winnings or to offset losses. There is a need for additional rounds to increase the likelihood or incentive for players to play even when losing at the three card game.
Accordingly, there is a need for a three card game that includes more than one round and additional variation and opportunity for players to win than single round poker-like three card games. There is a further need for three card games with rounds that provide for house incentive to offer the game. In particular, there is a need for a game that includes features that provide for variability and strategy with regard to players"" opportunities to win, such as by comparing players"" hands to a dealer""s hand in order to receive the opportunity to win. There is also a need for a game that includes additional features for simple, winning hands for players to provide additional incentive for players to play in more variable, poker-like three hand games.
It is an advantage of the present invention to meet these needs, and others, by providing a three card game having two rounds to provide increased incentive for play of players and variability and sufficient likelihood of winning for the house.
It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide a simple first round three card game in which each player bets on the likelihood of receiving a third card between two cards initially dealt. It is a further advantage of the first round to provide for payout of one to one for a winning player hand. It is yet a further advantage to provide for the option for each player to place additional bets at odds following receipt of a first card.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a second round in which the three cards initially dealt to each player in the first round are compared to a dealer hand. It is yet a further advantage of the present invention to provide a payout in the second round only to player""s hands that beat the dealer""s hand. It is yet a further advantage to provide a payout in the second round to players based on comparison to a payout table. It is yet a further advantage of the present invention to include no qualifying requirement for the dealer""s hand, which increases player incentive to play.
The present invention comprises a casino style three card game and method of playing that includes two optionally playable rounds for each player. The game is playable by one to seven players using one or more standard decks of 52 cards or representations thereof. The game may be played, for example, on a gaming table by players and a dealer using standard cards, or, for example, on a computer or other electronic medium using representations of various features of the game on a display device using a graphical user interface (GUI). The game is also playable in electronic form or in conjunction with electronic features over a network, such as the Internet.
In a first round, two cards are dealt face up to each player electing to play, in turn, and two cards are dealt face down to the dealer. A third card is then dealt face up to each player, and a third card is dealt face down to the dealer. Each player for which the third card has a value between the values of the first two cards wins the first round, receiving a one to one return, for example, on a bet placed, as well as any increased return due to placement of a bet at odds.
Each player elects whether to play in the second round by, for example, placing a second bet after receiving two cards. The second round of play proceeds following completion of the first round. Each player""s cards are then compared to the dealer""s cards with the high hand winning. If the dealer""s hand wins, the player loses, such as by losing the second bet wagered. If the player""s hand wins, the house pays the player a return based on a pay table. Betting minimums and maximums, as well as pay table odds, are variably determined depending on mathematical probabilities and preferred odds of winning selected by the house. In play with a gaming table, the table includes various spots or locations for easing play or ensuring proper play, including a location for placement of the third card dealt to each player and betting spots for placement of bets and antes.
In one embodiment, following the ante, in the first round, after dealing the first card face up to each player and the first card face down to the dealer, each player optionally places a xe2x80x9cfirst playxe2x80x9d bet with regard to the first round of play. The xe2x80x9cfirst playxe2x80x9d bet is placed, for example, on a xe2x80x9cfirst playxe2x80x9d spot on a gaming table. This bet optionally includes additional odds, varying with the initial card received. A second card is then dealt face up to each player and face down to the dealer. Each player then either elects to xe2x80x9cfold,xe2x80x9d in which case the player is out of the second round and loses the ante, or to place a xe2x80x9csecond playxe2x80x9d bet for play in the second round of the game. If a player xe2x80x9cfoldsxe2x80x9d the second round and placed xe2x80x9cno first playxe2x80x9d bet, that player is out of the game. A third card is then dealt face up to each player remaining in the game, and a third card is dealt face down to the dealer. For play with a gaming table, the xe2x80x9csecond playxe2x80x9d bet is placed on a xe2x80x9csecond playxe2x80x9d spot on the gaming table, and the third card is placed on an xe2x80x9cin betweenxe2x80x9d card spot. The dealer then turns over the dealer""s cards. Each remaining player having a third card in between the first two cards is paid, for example, using a one to one return based on the xe2x80x9cfirst playxe2x80x9d bet wagered. Each remaining player""s hand is then compared to the dealer""s hand, in a second round, and winning players are paid using on a pay table based on the amount of each player""s ante combined with the wagered xe2x80x9csecond playxe2x80x9d bet. Variations in return paid in the second round, such as by use of odds, are also usable in conjunction with embodiments of the present invention.
To achieve the stated and other advantages of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention includes a method for at least one player and a dealer to play a three card game with a standard deck of cards, the game having a first round and a second round, comprising: receiving a selection from each of the at least one player whether to participate in the game; dealing a first card, a second card, and a third card from the deck of cards to each of the at least one player selecting to participate in the game, such that each of the at least one participating player has a player hand of three cards; dealing three cards to the dealer, such that the dealer has a dealer hand of three cards; identifying each of the at least one player winning the first round, wherein identifying each of the at least one player winning the first round includes determining whether the third card is between the first card and the second card for each of the at least one player; after identifying each of the at least one player winning the first round, comparing the hand of each of the at least one player to the dealer hand; and identifying each of the at least one player winning the second round, wherein identifying each of the at least one player winning the second round includes determining whether the hand of each of the at least one player beats the hand of the dealer.
To achieve the stated and other advantages of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention further includes a method for playing a three card game with representations of a standard deck of cards, the game having a first round and a second round, comprising: receiving a selection from each player whether to participate in the game; assigning an initial two cards and a third card to each player selecting to participate in the game, such that each player has a player hand of three cards; assigning three cards to the dealer, such that the dealer has a dealer hand of three cards; for each player, determining whether the third card is between the initial two cards, wherein each player having a third card between the initial two cards wins the first round; comparing the hand of each player to the dealer hand; and determining whether the player hand of each player has a higher ranking than the dealer hand, wherein each player for whom the player hand has a higher ranking than the dealer hand wins the second round.
To achieve the stated and other advantages of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention further includes a gaming table for at least one player and a dealer to play a three card game with at least one standard deck of cards, the game having a first round and a second round, the gaming table comprising: a table surface; at least one player location indicated on the table surface, each of the at least one player location including: an indicated ante location; an indicated play bet location; and an indicated third card position; and a dealer location indicated on the table surface; wherein a selection is received from each player whether to participate in the game, the selection including placing an ante wager at the indicated ante location; wherein an initial two cards and a third card are dealt from the at least one deck of cards to each player selecting to participate in the game, such that each player has a player hand of three cards, wherein the third card is placed at the indicated third card position; wherein three cards are dealt to the dealer from the at least one deck of cards, such that the dealer has a dealer hand of three cards; wherein, for each player, a determination is made as to whether the third card is between the initial two cards, wherein each player having a third card between the initial two cards wins the first round; wherein a play wager is received from each player selecting to play the second round, wherein the play wager is placed at the indicated play bet location; wherein the hand of each player is compared to the dealer hand; and wherein a determination is made as to whether the player hand of each player has a higher ranking than the dealer hand, wherein each player for whom the player hand has a higher ranking than the dealer hand wins the second round.
To achieve the stated and other advantages of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention further includes a device for a player to play a three card game with representations of a standard deck of cards, the game having a first round and a second round, the device comprising: a display for displaying the card game, including the representations of a standard deck of cards; and processor for receiving selections from the player for play of the game, for determining progress of play, and for processing and displaying a graphical user interface; wherein a selection is received from the player whether to participate in the game, the selection including receipt of an ante wager; wherein an initial two cards and a third card are provided for the player, such that the player has a player hand of three cards; wherein the processor determines whether the third card is between the initial two cards, wherein if the third card is between the initial two cards the player wins the first round; wherein a play wager is received from the player, the play wager indicating a selection to play the second round; wherein three cards are provided for the dealer, such that the dealer has a dealer hand of three cards; wherein the player hand is compared to the dealer hand; and wherein the processor determines whether the player hand has a higher ranking than the dealer hand, and wherein if the player hand has a higher ranking than the dealer hand, the player wins the second round.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or upon learning by practice of the invention.